


Slip of the Tongue

by Ireallylovepuppies101



Category: Legion of Super Heroes (TV)
Genre: M/M, boyfriends being dorks, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 10:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ireallylovepuppies101/pseuds/Ireallylovepuppies101
Summary: You'd be surprised what you say when you're not thinking.





	Slip of the Tongue

Reality slowly coming back to him, Superman sighed tiredly as he shifted in bed.

He and the Legion had quite the day yesterday and he was still pretty tired from it, heck the whole Legion were probably still tired. Though if he didn't get up now he'd probably sleep all day and his sleep scheduled would get all messed up.

Fighting off temptation, the young hero made himself sit up in his bed. Looking over, Superman smiled as the figure laying down next to him.

Brainiac 5 didn't need sleep as much as everyone else, so it was a rare sight to see the young robotic boy with his eyes closed and looking so relaxed. Most of the time Brainy would just snuggle in bed with Superman until he fell asleep, then he would get up and go work in his lab until morning.

Leaning over, Superman brushed back Brainy's messy blond bedhead hair and gave him a kiss, causing the Coluan to give a groggy mumble in response. Laughing quietly, Superman got up from the bed and stretched a little before leaning over and giving Brainy another kiss. "Want me to make you breakfast today?"

Getting a tired nod as a response, Superman left the room so Brainy could wake up more and get ready for the day.

In the kitchen, some of the Legion members were in there making their own breakfast while still in their P.J.s, saying good morning to his friends Superman got to work with making breakfast for him and Brainy.

Once Brainy was up he was still in his P.J.s as well, but his hair was brushed out and he looked a bit more awake. Pouring himself and Superman something to drink, Brainy sat down at the table right when Superman finished cooking.

Cutting up his chocolate chip pancakes, Superman looked at his friends. "So, what's today's plans?"

Still somewhat tired, Bouncing Boy gave a yawn. "Well, after yesterday I don't think any villain will be attacking today. Some of us should still do a quick patrol around town."

Nodding, Superman volunteered to go on patrol after he finished eating.

Once his plate was completely cleaned off and his tummy was full, the hero looked over at his boyfriend as he stood up from the table with his dirty dishes. "Want to go on patrol too Brainy?"

Refilling his cup with orange juice, Brainiac 5 looked up at Superman. "I would love to but from yesterday's adventure I need to repair some of the things around here, sorry Clark."

Cleaning off his dishes and putting them in the very high tec dishwasher (the future technology still blew his mind) Superman turned back around to face Brainy. "Don't worry about it, you are kinda the Legion's handy man. One of the many great reasons why I love you."

Caught COMPLETELY by surprise, Brainy swallowed his drink wrong and started coughing.

Superman, realizing what he just said, covered his mouth and turned red as Bouncing Boy and Lightning Lad started laughing, while Triplicate Girl patted Brainy's back. Phantom Girl smiled brightly. "Aaaaaw Superman! Did you hear that Brainy? Your adorable retro farm boyfriend just said he loves you!"

Done with his coughing fit, Brainy grabbed a napkin to clean off his face, refusing to look up. "Th-thank you..."

When Superman rushed off to go on patrol, while still red in the face and forgetting to change out of his P.J.s, Phantom Girl turned to Brainy and crossed her arms. "Really? 'Thank you'? That's how you reply to I love you?"

Still laughing a little, Lightning Lad wiped away some tears on his face. "Guess Superman saying the big L word made Mr. Smarty-butt's brain crash."

Quickly getting up from his seat, leaving his dirty dishes at the table, Brainy walked out of the room muttering "Shut up." under his breath.

_________________________________________

"That was a completely idiotic move!"

Superman cringed as Brainiac 5 lectured him, sounding very angry. Brainy didn't get this mad at someone often, Superman was surprised that the Coluan wasn't furious at him during that whole thing with Alexis that resulted in his arm getting blown off, he had a right to be angry at him for that.

Instead he was just disappointed and upset with him.

Now though, Brainy was STEAMING.

They were on a planet with a red sun so when they had to fight the bad guys Superman had to wear Brainy's special made suit so he could still use his powers.

The suit, unfortunately, wasn't perfect. It got damaged during a fight and despite that, Superman still tried helping his friend. Which resulted in the hero getting a few ouchies and his current situation.

Brainy had a very annoyed, and angry, look on his face as he tended to Superman's wounds. "You could have said something about your suit being damaged sooner, but instead you had to be heroic and selfless! What exactly was going through your mind when this happened?"

Trying to think of a good answer, Superman hesitated before replying. "In all honesty, that was the Adrenalin rush thinking."

Hissing a little from the stinging that Superman felt while Brainy cleaned out his wound, the hero tried to hold as still as possible so Brainy could finish faster. "Look Brainy, I'm sorry for worrying you like that, I just saw you and the others needing help and I rushed in without thinking."

Brainy scoffed as he finished up. "No kidding. Once we're back on earth and your powers return you should heal perfectly fine."

While putting away the medical supplies, Brainiac 5 looked up at the Kryptonian, looking like he calmed down. "I understand you want to help, I've felt the same in some situations. Next time just think of your options before you go rushing ahead into battle."

Smiling a little Superman got up from where he was sitting. "I guess I must have worried you pretty bad huh?"

Brainy just rolled his eyes. "Well considering we were on a planet with a red sun, yes I was very worried about the man I love loosing his head-"

Realizing what he just said, Brainy quickly covered his mouth in shock.

The two stared at each other with wide eyes, both shocked at what just happened. Superman spoke first. "W-what did you just say?"

Groaning, Brainy lowered his hand away from his mouth and looked down sheepishly. "I said I love you... I'm sorry I didn't say it before when you said it that one time, I was just shocked because I never expected you to say those words to me. I honestly never expected anyone to say that to me, as depressing as that sounds."

Brainiac 5 was caught off guard when Superman suddenly wrapped his arms around him and held him tightly "Just because we don't say it all the time, doesn't mean the team and I don't love you. The Legion is one big family, we all love each other and care for each other. I know you love the Legion as well, and I'm really glad you love me too."

If Brainy was capable of blushing, he's sure his face would be burning up at that moment. He did let out a surprised yelp when Superman scooped him off his feet.

Holding Brainy bride style, Superman planted a kiss on his lips. He could practically feel Brainy melt in his arms as the kiss continued. Unfortunately, it ended when a voice spoke up. "As cute, and gross, as you two are right now, we still have work to do guys."

Pulling apart, Brainy and Superman looked at Lightning Lad in alarm, who looked like he was trying not to laugh at their reactions. "You should see the look of your faces. Now hurry up, we got stuff to do."

Watching Lightning leave, Brainy mumbled under his breath. "When you love someone like family is it normal that you want to hurt them too?"

Giving Brainy one last kiss, Superman put him down and nodded. "Pretty much, yeah."


End file.
